FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS
by MuzzgozzitaThorn
Summary: ESTE ES EL DIA MAS ESPECIAL PARA NOODLE Y TAMBIEN PARA 2D, HOY TRATARA DE CAMBIAR TODAS LAS COSAS Y ESPERA SU REPUESTA POSITIVA... DEJAD REVIEWS PLEASE...


**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**

Todas las mañanas su solo de guitarra me maravillaba, y más cuando tocaba su parte del tema de feel good inc, me enloquecía con su guitarra era básicamente un ángel…

Hoy tenemos un concierto en vivo, no recuerdo muy bien en donde, pero ella si, ya que cada vez que le pregunto ella me responde de muy buena manera. Llegamos; dije emocionado, Murdoc como siempre me golpeo la cabeza pero aun así no lo odio, el me salvo la vida, y debo agradecerle ese gesto, esa ahora adolescente solo reía infantilmente, pareciera que yo fuese su payaso personal y eso me gustaba, todo en ella me gustaba y sobretodo su sonrisa, si para que su sonrisa siempre viviera yo sería capaz de ser golpeado por Murdoc por siempre.

Recuerdo cuando realizamos el video de Clint eastwood, era una niña hermosa que te podría robar el corazón, pero todo cambio, lo note en una grabación que teníamos que hacer para la canción de dirty Harry para un concierto, yo usaba ropa casual con mi clásico casco, pero ella usaba un nuevo look, uno de una persona ya madura y se veía estupenda…

Me enamore al instante, aunque tiempo atrás, ya comenzaba a sentir algo por ella pero aun le faltaba crecer a este sentimiento.

Pasaban los días per de vez en cuando yo la miraba discretamente siempre que Murdoc se descuidaba la abrazaba tratando de lucir normal y nada distinto.

Llego el día mas esperado para todos en los studios Kong, sobre todo para mi, era el día del cumpleaños de Noods y como siempre, teníamos un horario para pasarla con ella y después todos juntos en la cena, primero era el turno de Russel, él le preparaba su gran desayuno, la llevaba a comprar su regalo y por último la llevaba a almorzar; a continuación era Murdoc, el le compraba miles de cosas, ya que era su consentida, era como su hija, y la apreciaba demasiado, por eso no me acercaba a ella mientras estuviera la presencia de Murdoc, después era llevada al cine, era común que sea acosada por chicos, y eso lo sé porque ella me lo contaba todo, siempre me dan celos, pero trato de calmarme y disimular, cuando llegan a los studios Kong, significa que es mi turno, aunque nunca se que hacer porque me quedo sin palabras…

Ahora la estoy llevando a comer un helado y comenzamos a hablar, parezco ajeno a la conversación pero esto es adrede ya que no me gusta que meta a los famosos ¨chicos guapos¨ a la conversación, presiento que ya lo noto pero aun no encuentra la forma de hablar o decirme al respecto, luego de una rato decido comprarle algunos dulces, ropa y todo lo que quiera, pero hoy algo cambiara, me le declarare y sabré que piensa de mi, ahora…

Oye Noods –decía con rodeos al tema, me sentía nervioso y juraría que estaba rojo al igual que un semáforo- yo quería preguntarte… algo…

Que es 2D-san? –Me preguntaba con curiosidad en su mirada, pero su hermosa sonrisa no se quitaba, espero y siga así hasta después de mi confesión-

Yo…mmm…yo-me quede sin palabras cuando estoy frente a esos hermosos ojos verdes –quieres…tu… novia… yo… -pero que demonios digo, su rostro me hipnotiza y digo cosas sin sentido-

2D-san no entendí… jejeje –se disculpaba, pero porque ella? El que se tenia que disculpar tendría que ser yo…-

QUIERESSERMINOVIA???!!! –ni yo mismos me entendí, lo dije con una velocidad tremenda y con un tono de voz tan alto que hasta yo me asuste, de seguro ella también no entendió a mis palabras, y tendré que volver a…-

SÍ!!! –me respondió con un sí?, me quede con una cara de sorpresa –si 2D-san, si quiero ser tu novia… -entendió? Es raro pero, siempre supe que era inteligente… esta sonrojada, casi al mismo tono que yo, eso era lindo en ella.

Todo es alarmante, ella cierra los ojos como si quisiera que la besara, estoy más nervioso que cuando bese por primera vez a Paula, ella se acerco peligrosamente a mí, mi conciencia dice que la rechace pero mi corazón dice que no, que la bese, que ya es mi novia y no hay retroceso, me inclino un poco para alcanzar su rostro ya que mi altura es muy superior a la de ella y beso su dulce boca que hasta llegue a sentirme willy wonka , el beso duro más de cinco minutos hasta que la separe y le dije que regresáramos ya, era ya la hora de llevarla a los studios y cenar con Murdoc y Russel…

Está bien.. –me contesto alegremente, me tomo da la mano y me encamino hacia la parada del bus. No sabía que iba a suceder cuando llegáramos a los studios Kong, pero si Murdoc me matara por ser el novio de Noodle, seguro moriría feliz a sabiendas de que ella me corresponde… y ahora todos tienen que saber mi felicidad…

* * *

**NOTAS: AL VIDEO DE DIRTY HARRY NO ME REFIERO AL VIDEO OFICIAL, SI NO AL SIGUIENTE VIDEO: .com/watch?v=lEqaqDLydUM …**

**ESTE ES SOLO UN FIC DE UN CAPITULO…**


End file.
